


The Heart Wants What It Wants

by KitsuneK155



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Twins, Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Boys Kissing, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gay Male Character, Heartbreak, High School, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Multi, Queer Youth, Reddie, Secrets, Sorry Not Sorry, Teen Angst, Teenage Dorks, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneK155/pseuds/KitsuneK155
Summary: Richie and Mike are twins but couldn’t be any more opposite. Even though Mike is happy with his relationship with Jane (Eleven), he can’t get his brother’s boyfriend out of his head.





	The Heart Wants What It Wants

**Author's Note:**

> I’M STILL A REDDIE SHIPPER! PLUS MILEVEN IS ALL THE FUCKING WAY! I just saw this edit from Instagram and I thought it was a cool idea, besides all the angst. 
> 
> Inspired by this edit (https://instagram.com/p/BiXTQPAjWBp/)

Richie and Mike maybe identical twins, but they couldn’t be any more opposite then each other. Richie would always be coming up with the most ridiculous ideas while Mike would be needing to calm him down somehow. Even the way they dressed was different! Richie always had his glasses and Hawaiian shirts and ripped jeans. Mike could just be easily found wearing his navy blue hoodie or a decorated sweater and normal jeans. The two do love each other, they just don’t show it much.  

“Did you do the homework?” Dustin hoped, pulling out his notebook. 

“Yeah, it’s due next lesson,” Will nodded. 

“Shit!” Dustin curse as he messily scribbled down something. 

“You do this every time with English!” Lucas exclaimed. 

Dustin groaned, “I’m sorry, but since when do I need to know Shakespeare’s work on Romeo and Juliet in my life!?”

“Right now would be a great time!” Max groaned. 

“What does he do?” Jane asked confused. 

“Leave his homework to the last minute as some sort of statement,” Lucas tried to explain.

“Jesus Christ!” Dustin sighed, “Mike, back me up here!” 

Mike wasn’t listening to their stupid argument. His mind was far away from what was going on in front of him. Instead, Mike was watching something completely different. His attention was drawn towards his twin brother, Richie and his little boyfriend. 

Of course, Richie had once again somehow injured himself. Only god knows how he did it, but there he was with Eddie. The two were sitting on the staircase of the school halls while others past by them. Richie was going on about something he probably saw while Eddie would make a comment here and there. 

“Mike? Earth to Mike Wheeler?” 

The last bandage went on and Eddie let out a sigh of relief. Richie smiled as he laced his fingers within Eddie’s little fingers. A small smile formed on Eddie’s lips, leaning his head onto his boyfriend’s shoulder. Mike saw his brother say something stupid, earning a disgusted face from the smaller figure. Laughter erupted from Richie as Eddie chuckled along with him. 

“Jesus fucking Christ! Mike!” 

It didn’t take long for Richie to soon start placing kisses on the side of Eddie’s face. That’s where Mike ruled the line. His eyes darted away from the happy couple. His gut was getting all twisted and jumbled up from what he saw. Mike clenched his jaw as he tried to forget the memory. 

He had no idea why the hell he’s been feeling like this for a while. The Wheelers have known the Kaspbraks since kindergarten, they were cabin buddies in the 4th grade! It was just that Richie ended up being the gay, well bi, one of the family. With that, he found out the guy he liked was gay and thought 'fuck it'. Mike knew Eddie was gay, and into guys like Richie for some reason. Hell, Mike wasn’t anywhere near gay, let alone bi like Richie! So then why the living fuck can’t he get Eddie out of his damn mind! 

"Oh my GOD! MIKE WHEELER!” 

“What!?” He finally gave them the attention. 

“Lucas is yelling at me for not doing my English homework, but in reality, I won’t be needing it in the future!” Dustin tried to catch him up. “Now! Could you please explain to Lucas that there is no reason to study it.” 

“You guys are freakin’ children,” Mike rolled his eyes. 

“No, we’re not!” 

“We’re all children, you idiot,” Max corrected them. “We’re still under the age of 18.”

Dustin shook his head in annoyance, “You guys are fucking useless,” stuffing his notebook back into his backpack.

Will looked around, trying to find a clock, but stumble upon something almost illegal, “oh god.”

“What?” Max asked, looking in the same direction. “Is your brother trying to swallow him?”

Mike looked over, only to regret it later in advance. Richie’s arms were wrapped around the smaller figure as he pulled Eddie closer to him. Eddie had both hands on Richie’s face, trying to steady the hormonal boy. Meanwhile, both the boys looked like they were trying to eat each other until one is gone. Mike really wanted to stop the two, he really did, but he knew once he goes over he’ll never hear the end of it. 

“Just ignore them,” Jane pulled Mike away. 

Lucas, “yeah guys, just ignore them.”

“How about as revenge, dress up as Richie and try to make out Eddie,” Dustin thought. 

“And this is why I come up with the ideas,” Lucas sighed. 

“Even if I could, or wanted to,” he won’t lie, Mike did want to, just to see what it was like, “Richie tried dressing up as me for Halloween, thought I was so emo it would be scary.”

“Did it work?” Will asked. 

“He burnt himself with Nancy’s straightener and couldn’t even leave the house without bumping 

into something.” 

“Why?”

“Probably because a bat can see God compared to Richie!”

The party all nodded and tried to ignore the two. It was like a gift from the Lord when the bell rang. The group disbanded to the classes they had next. Mike, being the gentleman he is, he walked alongside Jane to her next class. 

“Are you alright?” 

“What?” Mike asked, confused. 

“When Lucas and Dustin were arguing, you kept on looking at Eddie and Richie,” Jane explained. “You didn’t look happy.” 

“I was just grossed out by them,” Mike shrugged off. “Don’t worry, I’m fine.” 

“Are you sure?” Jane asked, a little more hopeful this time. 

Mike gave his girlfriend a warning smile, “trust me, I’m alright.” 

Jane returned the smiled, then gave him a quick peck before skipping off to her next class. Mike smiled and continued his journey to his own class. That’s when it clicked. Oh shit, Eddie was in his next class. 

**~~~**

“Why is Richie’s t-twin staring at you?” Bill asked, looking behind them. 

“I don’t know,” Eddie looked behind him.

Oh god, Mike was full on staring at him. It took Mike a few seconds to realise Eddie made eye contact with him. He shuffled in his chair then started paying attention to the lector. Eddie rolled his eyes as he pulls his phone out. 

“Wh-wah-what are you doing?” Bill asked. 

“Texting him,” Eddie laid his phone out flat on the table, “cover me.” 

Edd K: u need 2 stop starin

Mike’n Ikes: i wasnt starin! 

Edd K: bullshit! u left scars on my head!

“What’s he saying?” Bill asked. 

“Nothin’ yet,” Eddie sighed. 

Edd k: why u starin’ anyways?

Mike’n Ikes: ur big head iz in da way

“Mr. Kaspbrak!” The teacher erupted, making poor little Eddie jump. Her heels clicked against the titles as she strutted forward towards the boys. Her hands were glued to her hips, “texting in my class?” 

“I was texting him!” Mike stood up. 

The teacher turned around, her stand becoming more strong, “and why would that be?” Mike hesitated, he couldn’t think of a lie right on the spot. “Well, Mr.Wheeler?” 

There was nothing but complete silence within the air. It would’ve possible to hear a pin drop. 

“Still nothing?”

“No, ms.” 

“Then how about continuing your conversation in the principal's office?” 

“What?” Mike questioned. “Ms, come on!” 

“Now!” Then turned back to Eddie, “You too Eddie.” 

All Eddie did was groan and flung his backpack over his shoulder. Mike did the same thing and followed Eddie down the hall. 

The two boys sat in complete silence, probably planning on how to kill each other. Mike had his backpack by his feet and his hands in his jacket. Eddie had one leg over the other, twiddling his thumbs in stress. Fumes were leaving Eddie’s ears in smoke. 

“My mom’s gonna kill me!” Eddie sighed, running a hand through his comb hair. 

“Sucks to be you then!” Mike groaned. 

“This is your fault!” 

“No, it’s not!” 

“If you just payed attention, none of this would’ve happened!” Eddie started. 

“I told you! Your giant head was in the fucking way!” 

“We were on completely different sides of the class!” 

“You’re annoying!” 

“Why don’t you shut the fuck up Einstein!” 

The door opened as a student left the room. It wasn’t surprising that it was Richie himself leaving the principal's office. What was surprising was finding his boyfriend and his brother there though. 

“Wait there for a few minutes boys,” the administration instructed, then closed the door. 

A smirk grew on Richie, “oh my holy shit!” His smile grew bigger. “What did my little bro and Eddie spaghetti do?” 

It was almost like on command, the two said together, “he did it.” 

“Woah,” Richie chuckled. “You gotta explain at lunch!” 

“I will,” Eddie sighed. “I’ll see you later.” 

“See ya,” Richie pecked his cheek, then turned to his brother, “you’re fucked.” 

“Piss off,” Mike hissed. 

“Whatever you say, little bro,” he smirked, then walked off. 

“You’re only older by 8 seconds!” 

**~~~**

“He hasn’t been acting up!” 

“Richie! He has!” Eddie tried to get his message across. “He’s been staring at me a lot more the usual, tries to start conversations with me, more touchy-,”

“Touchy!?” Richie stood up properly against the lockers. “How touchy? Touchy as in hand holding, or as in wants to have a taste of your special sauce?” 

“Richie!” 

“I’m only asking Eds!” Richie defended for himself. “I’ll talk to him.” 

“A, stop call me that & B, I better do it,” Eddie groaned. 

“You sure? Cause I’ve been told we look almost like clones?” Richie was going on. “You could mistake him for me, and then that could lead to you being on your hands and knees like the other night!”

“Richie! I’ve known the both of you for god knows how long!” Eddie tried to calm him down. “I’ve got it.” 

“Ah, Fine!” Richie slouched against the lockers. “I guess I won’t be your knight in shining armour!” 

“You aren’t even a Knight!” Stan walked up to the couple, along with Bill and Beverly. “Let alone one in shining armour.”

“Wow, thanks Stan!” Richie pulled a fake smile, the flipped him off. 

“What did the p-principal say?” Bill asked. 

“Principal?” Bev asked. “What happened Eddie?” 

“Richie’s brother, that’s what happened.” 

“Don’t worry Little Eds!” Richie smiled. “I’ve already got my revenge plan.”

“I said I was gonna talk to him.” 

**~~~**

He knew where to go. This place was special to them, the three of them. Now it was different. They grew up and moved on to other things. Yet, whenever one of them is asked to meet here, then it defiantly serious. 

_ This was those times.  _

Eddie waited for him there. His hands were constantly shaking in fear. The tension was already high in the thick air. He couldn’t wait anymore, where the hell was he?

The sound of gravel being pushed around startled him. Footsteps got louder the closer they came to Eddie. A tall figure took his seat next to Eddie on the log. The two did not make any eye connection whatsoever. Now it was time. 

“I called you every night.” 

“Yeah, I saw.” 

“And did nothing!?” Mike asked, almost sounding heartbroken. 

“What was I supposed to do?” Eddie finally looked over to Mike. “It was one stupid kiss, Mike!” Eddie stood up. “We were forced to kiss, remember?” 

“Yes!” Mike stood up too. “Very clearly!” 

“But that was months ago,” Eddie’s voice was more gentle now. “Mike. Ever since that damn party you’ve been acting differently towards me.” 

“I know,” Mike sighed his bottom lip quivering, “and I fucking hate it.”

“If you continue this, Jane’s gonna find out,” Eddie tried to convince him. 

Mike licked his lips, “she did this morning.” 

“What did she asked?” 

“That I was alright,” Mike hesitated, “because I saw you and Richie together, on the stairs.” 

Eddie remembered that, oh so very clear. He just didn’t consider who was watching. He and Richie were too caught up in the moment to even care if a teacher had seen them. If only he was cautious a few hours ago. 

“Mike,” his voice was soft but broken, “What I need right now is an explanation, not a full one, but at least an idea on what the hell is going on with you!” 

“You wanna know!?” Mike cracked. “I wish I knew too!” Eddie was taken by his sudden outburst. “I wanna know why you’re always on my mind! I wanna know why it hurts so much me seeing you and Richie together! I wanna know why I want Richie to hurt you so I could be there for you! THE LIST GOES ON EDWARD KASPBRAK!” Mike had grown sick of this pain, now he was letting go of it. Tears started to drip down his cheeks and onto the gravel. “I wanna know why I’ve felt like this since that damn night.”

Eddie pressed his lips together as he swiped his tears away with his sleeve, “so what? Are you gay now or something ?” 

Mike huffed, “I don’t know if this makes me gay, or bi or whatever the hell people want to identify them with these days.” Mike stepped closer to Eddie, the air getting thicker. “All I know is that, whatever these feelings are, there for you.” 

“Mike,” Eddie sighed as he tried to hide more of the tears, “you know I can’t accept this, even if I wasn’t dating Richie or if I just wanted to.” 

“I know,” Mike let out another tear. “I can’t force you to.” 

“I love Richie, you’re twin.” 

“That’s the only thing we have in common, besides our looks,” Mike chuckle. “ _ We both love you. _ ” 

Another tear left Eddie’s sore eyes, “I really am sorry, Mike.”

Mike nodded, “it’s okay.” 

“Goodbye, Mike.” 

“Goodbye, Eddie.” 

Then like that, he was _gone_.


End file.
